No Need for Medication
by Zeki Bahamut
Summary: Cloud is sick and Tifa calls over Cloud's greatest fear, doctors...


No Need For Medication  
  
~In Neo Seventh Heaven in Kalm~  
  
Cloud- sneezes nasal Oh, gosh. I feel like shit. coughs  
  
Tifa- Walks in with some soup Y' know, you really should go to a doctor for that cough.  
  
Cloud- sneezes again No! Anything but a doctor!  
  
Tifa- Sorry, Cloud. I've already called a friend of mine. She's a former SOLDIER member, but she was a doctor before that.  
  
Cloud- But. . . .  
  
~Doorbell rings~  
  
Tifa- That'll be her. puts soup on the table walks over to door and opens it  
  
Lenoa- Hey, Tifa!  
  
Tifa- Hey! It's been a while!  
  
Lenoa- Yeah! I haven't seen you for, oh, about a year!  
  
Tifa- Well, Cloud's over here. . . he's kinda. . . afraid. . . of doctors. . . .  
  
Lenoa- Well, so am I. whispers You forget, I was assigned some missions with him in the company. I knew. . . the old. . . er "Cloud."  
  
Tifa- Oh. . .right. Anyway, over here.  
  
Cloud- is bundled up in blanket with moggs. Huggles toy Chocobo looks scared  
  
Lenoa- It's ok. I knew you when you were in the armed forces, Cloud. I'm Lenoa. I was a friend of Zack's and yours, but your mind kinda blocked me out. I won't hurt you.  
  
Cloud- Like hell you won't.  
  
Tifa- Cloud! is astonished  
  
Lenoa- sighs So, where's lil' Seph?  
  
Tifa- At Vincent's, we didn't want him to catch Cloud's cold.  
  
Cloud- AAAHHHH!!! H-Ho-Hojo!  
  
Lenoa- brings out throwing knives spins around Hojo, you stupid son-of- a. . . Hey! Nothing's there.  
  
Cloud- gets up and nearly punches Lenoa Get OUT of here! You're dead! I KILLED you!  
  
Lenoa- C-Cloud! Sit down! Oh gosh, this isn't good. I might have to get Zeki. . . Tifa, hold Cloud down. I'm going to give him a tranquilizer to calm him. He's hallucinating.  
  
Tifa- Ok, ready. holds struggling Cloud down  
  
Lenoa- puts knives away and gets syringe of Tranc. Ok, little sting. . . puts in Cloud There.  
  
Cloud- falls asleep  
  
Lenoa- Tifa?  
  
Tifa- lets go of Cloud Yeah?  
  
Lenoa- scribbles out prescription Here. Get the medicine. I'll watch Cloud.  
  
Tifa- Are you sure? What If he wakes up?  
  
Lenoa- Zeki is outside town on Chocobo. I can call him on PHS.  
  
Tifa- sighs Ok. takes prescription I'll be back in a few.  
  
Lenoa- Ok.  
  
Tifa- leaves  
  
~5 mins later~  
  
Zeki- wrestles Cloud to the floor Ha! Ok, Lenoa, give him the tranc.  
  
Lenoa- sighs gives him the Tranc  
  
Zeki- is breathless gets up Man! Every minute! This guy is as hard to control as that dragon I wrestled in Mt. Nibel!  
  
Lenoa- Heh, him having Jenova cells and an overdose of Makou doesn't help either. This guy's a mercenary. Even after Meteor, this guy just can't sit still.  
  
Tifa- walks in door I'm back! Did you have any prob. . . Oh my gosh!! What did you do?!  
  
Cloud- has a black eye and other bruises everywhere  
  
Zeki- cracks knuckles We wrestled.  
  
Tifa- You WHAT?!  
  
Lenoa- Each minute he snapped out of it and attacked either Zeki or me. He had to get Cloud to the ground so that I could give him the tranquilizer.  
  
Tifa- Then we had better give him this medicine. shoves pill down Cloud's throat Lenoa, I might need help with him. Could you stay over?  
  
Lenoa- Sure. Zeki, could you go bug Vincent for the day? He might want some help with Seph.  
  
Zeki- No prob! I've been wanting to see how old he looks. He should be about five now. The age of questions. . . . voice trails off as he walks out door  
  
Cloud- wakes up Hey! Wuz up?!  
  
Lenoa- What?  
  
Cloud- Wus up, Gurlfriends?! Are we having a slumber party? Let's do makeovers!  
  
Tifa- blinks Cloud. . . are you. . . ok?  
  
Cloud- Never felt better! Hey, where do you keep the nail polish?  
  
Lenoa- This should be interesting. . . .  
  
Tifa- cracks knuckles Blackmail!! Let's play along! to Cloud Um, in the linen closet.  
  
Cloud- Thanks! brings out nail polish  
  
Lenoa- laughs I got the make over stuff! Trots off  
  
Tifa- I'll get the shampoo and hair stuff! Everyone meet in my room after you get the supplies!  
  
Cloud- 'K  
  
Lenoa- 'K  
  
~in Tifa's room a short while later. . .~  
  
Tifa- Ok, first we should start out with washing our hair. I'll handle Cloud's if one of you get mine.  
  
Cloud- I'll get Lenoa's. Lenoa, you get Tifa's.  
  
Lenoa- Ok!  
  
~At Vincent's~  
  
Zeki- Awww! Sephy is sooo adorable!  
  
Vincent- Yes, and about as annoying as you.  
  
Zeki- doesn't hear pinches Seph's cheeks You're so cute, yes you are! lets go  
  
Seph- Uncle Zeki, that hurt.  
  
Zeki- Aww! "Uncle Zeki!" Vamp-boy, did you hear that?  
  
Vincent- Yes, and I am not a vampire.  
  
Seph- Why?  
  
Vincent- I do not drink blood.  
  
Seph- Then what's that you're drinking? points to goblet in Vincent's hand  
  
Vincent- coughs Wine.  
  
Zeki- stands from kneeling position I don't know. . . puts hands on hips It looks too thick to be wine. . . .  
  
Vincent- Zeki, do you see any bodies from which I could have drained of blood? corpse falls out of closet  
  
Zeki- Gawd! It's Hojo! pats Vince on the back Good job.  
  
Vincent- I'm glad you approve. He was somewhat slimy, though. . . .  
  
Seph- Daddy? walks over to Hojo pulls sword from Hammerspace and stabs him  
  
Zeki- Seph! pulls him away You do not do that to a corpse! You do that to the "living" thing! whispers Then you chop it up, burn it to a cinder, and stick it in Cid's salad.  
  
Vincent- Zeki. Don't encourage violence. shoots a tourist  
  
Seph- stares at Vince  
  
Vincent- What? They annoy me. watches blood spurt out of bullet hole  
  
~In Kalm~  
  
Cloud- is on top of tower I can FLY!! jumps off flaps arms in air like wings flies  
  
Tifa- Wow, he made it!  
  
Lenoa- Amazing.  
  
~At Vincent's~  
  
Zeki- watches Vincent slurp up the tourist's blood  
  
Seph- Well, at least we know the truth. . . .  
  
Zeki- Oh, I've known. . . .  
  
~At Crater~  
  
Cloud- is wearing cross-dressing clothes with painted nails flies into Crater  
  
Tifa and Lenoa- watch  
  
Cloud- LOOK! I'm the Highwind! dives headfirst and hits Rufus  
  
Rufus- What do you think you are. . . Oh my gosh! What happened to you?!  
  
Cloud- runs around with arms outstretched like a plane Brrrrrrrrruuuummmmmmm brrrrrrrrrrrrr. . . .  
  
Tifa- We can explain!  
  
Cloud- flies off  
  
Lenoa- Not again! mounts black Chocobo  
  
Tifa- mounts golden Chocobo  
  
~At Vincent's~  
  
Vincent- washes face off  
  
Zeki- Please tell me that you don't do this often.  
  
Vincent- dries face Actually, quite often.  
  
Seph- Why?  
  
Vincent- The hunger kills.  
  
Seph- Why?  
  
Vincent- Because of what I am.  
  
Seph- What is that?  
  
Vincent- A vampire.  
  
Seph- Why are you a vampire?  
  
Vincent- A man, your father, put the blood of another vampire into my veins.  
  
Seph- How?  
  
Vincent- That I will not tell you.  
  
Seph- Why?  
  
Vincent- Because you might do it to another.  
  
Seph- Why?  
  
Zeki- Shut up, Kid.  
  
Seph- Yes, Uncle Zeki.  
  
~In Cosmo Canyon~  
  
Lenoa- rides along trying to find Cloud  
  
Tifa- runs into giant, floating, purple creature  
  
Ultimate Weapon- ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Lenoa- Oh, no. . . . looks in Tifa's direction RUN!!  
  
Both- run  
  
~In Vincent's front yard~  
  
Tourist- Gets put on stretcher  
  
Freakazoid- runs with fists in air Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!  
  
~In the forest~  
  
Cloud- flies around Brrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm. . .  
  
Chimp- jumps on Cloud's back Ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah eek! picks through Cloud's hair A EEK! gets turned into a chimp-ka-bob  
  
Duo- slices Chimp in half eats Yum.  
  
Cloud- runs out of gas Puh puh puh. . . . falls in a circle to the ground  
  
Seph- in a weird hoarse voice that only little kids can do I think he's ded, can I EAT him?!  
  
Vincent- No. . . I want to eat him.  
  
Cloud- jumps into air I feel HAPPY!! collapses  
  
Lenoa- He should be ok now.  
  
Cloud- wakes up is dazed Where am I? I had a dream. And you, and you, and you were in it. points to various people The weird thing is that I thought I was the Highwind, but it couldn't have been a dream. . . .  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
